Batman: The Animated Series
thumb|left|Batman The Animated Series Batman (ursprünglicher Originaltitel: „Batman: The Animated Series“) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie über die DC-Comicfigur Batman. In Deutschland wurde die Serie abweichend der Originalveröffentlichung unterteilt: Der ursprüngliche Titel wurde im Deutschen bis einschließlich Folge 70 beibehalten und erst ab Folge 71 in Batman & Robin umbenannt. In den USA fand ein entsprechender Namenswechsel zu The Adventures of Batman & Robin bereits mit der Ausstrahlung der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel am 15. September 1995 statt. Ab der dritten Staffel wurde der Titel der Serie zum Staffelstart am 13. September 1997 erneut geändert. In den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika wurde sie seit dem unter dem Titel The New Batman Adventures publiziert, wohingegen sie im deutschsprachigen Raum weiterhin unter dem Titel Batman & Robin erschien. Wegen des deutlich veränderten Zeichenstils der dritten Staffel, wird sie auch oftmals als neue Serie betrachtet. Jedoch wird erneut lediglich die Handlung der vorigen Staffeln fortgesetzt, anstatt das Batman-Thema neu zu interpretieren. Dies geschah erst 2004 mit der Serie The Batman (bzw. 1999 mit der Nachfolgerserie Batman of the Future, die die Batman-Thematik unabhängig von sämtlichen bis dahin erschienenen Comic-Veröffentlichungen 40 Jahre in die Zukunft transferiert). Batman TAS Intro 250px Rahmenhandlung Wie in den Comics hat sich Bruce Wayne nach dem tragischen Mord an seinen Eltern, welchen er als kleines Kind mit ansehen musste, gegen das Verbrechen verschworen und kämpft als dunkler Ritter gegen die Unterwelt von Gotham City. Ihm zur Seite stehen Robin, dessen Eltern ebenfalls vor seinen Augen starben, und Batgirl, die Tochter des Police Commissioners James Gordon, seinem einzigen Verbündeten innerhalb der Polizei von Gotham City. Musik Die Titelmusik wurde wie in den Filmen von Danny Elfman geschrieben, basierend auf dem Titelthema des ersten Films von 1989. Für die Musik in der Serie selber wurde Shirley Walker engagiert, die auch später für die Zeichentrichserie des „Manns aus Stahl“, Superman, die Musik schrieb. Interessanterweise ist anzumerken, dass sie auch zu der Fernsehserie The Flash – Der Rote Blitz die Musik schrieb, zu der ebenfalls Danny Elfman das Titelthema schrieb. Walker dirigierte bereits 1989 Elfman's Score für den ersten Batmanfilm. Comic Es erschien zur Serie auch eine Comicreihe, die als Batman Adventures bekannt wurde. Diese orientierte sich stark an der Serie. Episodenliste Staffel 1 *Tödliche Clownereien *Der Mann aus Lehm - Teil 1 *Der Mann aus Lehm - Teil 2 *Ansichtssache *Batman und die Detektive *Der verrückte Hutmacher *Gefährliche Klauen - Teil 1 *Gefährliche Klauen - Teil 2 *Auf mächtigen Schwingen *Herz aus Eis *Der Krieg geht weiter *Das große Zittern *Der Todeskuss *Kein Grund zur Panik *Straße des Verbrechens *Eine Stadt voller Narren *Das Geheimnis ewiger Jugend *Nur ein Narr kennt keine Furcht *Die Prophezeiung *Spurlos verschwunden *Die Verschwörung *Der Alptraum *Kinder der Finsternis *Der Ninja-Meister *Sein größtes Geheimnis *Tiger, Tiger *Das Experiment mit der Angst *Das graue Phantom *Ein teuflischer Plan *Ich bin die Nacht *Fast erwischt *Wolfsmond *Weihnachten mit dem Joker *Ein Herz aus Stahl - Teil 1 *Ein Herz aus Stahl - Teil 2 *Das Rätsel des Minotaurus *Ein Clown sieht rot *Seelen aus Silizium *Tödlicher Schwindel *Gefangen in der Rätselwelt *Ein mörderisches Duo *Der Tod kommt auf Rädern *Der Mann, der Batman getötet hat *Der beste Trick der Welt *Robins Rache - Teil 1 *Robins Rache - Teil 2 *Zwei schräge Vögel *Blind wie eine Fledermaus *Der Tag der Samurai *Der Unsichtbare See *Immer nur Fisch *Eine teuflische Bitte - Teil 1 *Eine teuflische Bitte - Teil 2 *Verloren im Schlamm *Arzt der Unterwelt *In Batmans Schatten - Teil 1 *In Batmans Schatten - Teil 2 *Das Feuer des Olymp *Der Bauchredner *Die Sorgenpüppchen *Der Uhrenkönig *Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern - Teil 1 *Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern - Teil 2 *Vendetta *Terror am Himmel Staffel 2 *Der Krokodilmensch *Zahltag *Der Prozess *Die Gruft der Unsterblichen *Ein Häuschen im Grünen *Trio des Schreckens *Ein Bomben-Spass *Eine Frage der Zeit *Katzenjammer *Kampf der Giganten *Alle lieben Baby *Der Löwe und das Einhorn *Inferno im Wilden Westen *Der Rätselkönig *Sein schlimmster Feind *Ein neues Leben *Hinter Schloss und Riegel *Lach dich tot! *Ein eiskaltes Grab *Batgirls Rückkehr Staffel 3 *Giftige Frauen *Tim *Begraben unter dickem Eis *Keine Angst *Der Katzenaugen-Smaragd *Dem Bösen verfallen *Die Erbschaft *Das Mädchen ohne Erinnerung *Die Maske *Der Hexer *Todesvisionen *Feuerteufel *Ein Krokodil zum Knutschen *Der letzte Kick *Invasion der Mutanten *Katzenkult *Tod in der Manege *Alte Wunden *Die Legende lebt *Böse Mädchen *Grüne Augen, giftiges Herz *Der Richter *Sieben Jahre Pech *Die Piranha-Falle Staffeln 1. Staffel: Batman/Batman: The Animated Series Die erste Staffel wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten unter dem Namen "Batman: The Animated Series" verbreitet und umfasste 65 Folgen. Im deutschsprachigen Raum wurde die Sendung einfach unter dem Namen Batman ausgestrahlt. Batman kämpft bis zur Hälfte der Staffel allein, bis Robin zu ihm stößt. In einer Doppelfolge wird auch erzählt, wie Robin zu Batman kam und von ihm adoptiert wurde. 2. Staffel: Batman & Robin/The Adventures of Batman & Robin Die zweite Staffel konzentrierte sich neben Batman auch auf Robin, welcher zunehmend in den Mittelpunkt rückte. Entsprechend wurde die Sendung in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in The Adventures of Batman & Robin umbenannt. Eine entsprechende Umbenennung in Batman & Robin fand im deutschsprachigen Raum jedoch erst ab der 71. Folge statt, so dass im deutschen Raum lediglich 15 der 20 Folgen dieser Staffel unter dem angepassten Titel veröffentlicht wurden. 3. und 4. Staffel: Batman & Robin/The New Batman Adventures Nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel 1995 ruhte die Produktion der Serie zunächst zwei Jahre, bis ab 1997 eine dritte Staffel unter dem erneut veränderten Titel Batman & Robin (Originaltitel The New Batman Adventures; manchmal auch genannt Batman: Gotham Knights, obwohl dieser Titel in keiner Weise offiziell verwendet wurde) mit 9 Folgen sowie drauf aufbauende eine 4. mit 15 Folgen produziert wurde. Innerhalb der Serie sind analog zu den zwei Jahren seit der vorigen Staffel ebenfalls zwei Jahre vergangen. Die 24 Folgen dieser Staffeln haben einen anderen, düsteren Zeichenstil als die vorigen Folgen. So werden auch bis auf wenige Ausnahmen (u.a. Harley Quinn) die Figuren neu gestaltet und sehen teilweise düsterer und gefährlicher (z.B. die Vogelscheuche/Scarecrow) aus. Der Grund hierfür lag in dem Erfolg der Superman-Zeichentrickserie, die von den gleichen Machern stammt. Der Zeichentstil jener Superman-Serie war kantiger und einfacher gehalten, als der der vorangegangenen Batman-Staffeln. Ziel der Anpassung der neuen Batman-Staffel an diesen Stil war es, so von dem Erfolg der Superman-Serie zu profitieren und zudem zu etablieren, dass beide Serien im gleichen Serienuniversum spielen. Somit wurden Crossover durch den uniformierten Zeichenstil ebenfalls einfacher gemacht. Aufgrund der umfänglichen stilistischen Änderungen und wegen der zwei Jahre ohne Produktion neuer Folgen wird diese Staffel gelegentlich auch als neue Serie angesehen. Jedoch wurde sie auf DVD als weitere Staffel zur Batman-Zeichentrickserie veröffentlicht. Handlung Die Serie dreht sich weiterhin um Batman alias Bruce Wayne, welcher nun ernster und düsterer dargestellt ist. Die erste Folge spielt ungefähr zwei Jahre nach der vorangegangenen Staffel der Batman-Zeichentrickserie. Dick Grayson, der erste Robin und Batmans langjähriger Partner, hängt sein Robinkostüm an den Nagel. Anlass dafür war das äußerst aggressive Verhör eines unfreiwilligen Helfers des Jokers. Robin war ihm bis zu seiner Wohnung gefolgt. Auch Batman folgte dem Gauner und stürmte in die Wohnung, wo sich der Mann und auch seine Frau und sein Sohn befanden. Batman nahm keine Rücksicht auf die Familie und wollte vom Gauner wissen, wo sich der Joker aufhält. Robin verlässt daraufhin entsetzt den Ort. Ein weiterer Grund für Dicks Entscheidung war Batmans "Beruf". Nicht einmal bei seinem College-Abschluss fand Bruce Zeit. Er hat wie Bruce die Welt bereist und viel über Verbrechungsbekämpfung gelernt. Als er wieder nach Gotham kam, nahm er die Identität von Nightwing an. Das Kostüm erinnert stark an Batman, besonders die Maske. Als neuer Robin tritt Tim Drake in Erscheinung. Tim ist ein Dieb, dessen Vater die Stadt verließ nachdem er dem Supergauner Two-Face einen Teil eines Giftgases gestohlen hat. Two-Face fand den Jungen, in Hoffnung er hätte Informationen für den Aufenthalt von Tims Vater. Two-Face fiel ein Brief und ein Schließfachschlüssel in die Hände und will den Jungen töten. Im letzten Moment taucht Batman auf und kann ihn noch rechtzeitig retten. Der dunkle Ritter wird während des Kampfes verletzt und beschließt, mit dem Jungen zum Batcave via Batboot zu fliehen. Tim entdeckt, wer sich hinter der Maske des dunklen Ritters verbirgt. Als Batman und Batgirl zu einem Einsatz fahren, stiehlt der Junge das alte Robinkostüm und kann im letzten Moment dafür sorgen, dass Batman und Batgirl die Giftgasbombe entschärfen können. Batman beschließt, dem Jungen eine Chance zu geben und trainiert ihn. Batgirl alias Barbara Gordon, die nun eine größere Rolle als in der alten Serie hat, war Dick Graysons Freundin. Wissenswertes * In einer Folge von Batman of the Future ("Ewige Jugend") sieht man ein Bild, welches Bruce und Barbara als Paar darstellt. * Im Film Batman of the Future – Der Joker kommt zurück sieht man, wie Tim Drake vom Joker entführt und zu seinem Sohn gemacht wird. Auch verrät er einige Geheimnisse über Batman und dessen wahre Identität; Batman verbietet ihm nach seiner Rettung weiterhin Robin zu sein. * In der Folge "Alte Wunden" erfährt man, wie es zum Ende des originalen "Dynamischen Duos" kommt. * 1997 wurde mit The New Batman/Superman Adventures eine Sammelserie produziert, deren Folgen entweder eine Wiederholung einer Folge der ersten Batman-Staffeln, der Superman-Zeichentrickserie oder aber eine brand neue im Stil und zur Handlung der dritten/viertel Batman-Staffel und in deren Stil gehaltene Folge. Dadrunter auch eine Folge (Originaltitel: World’s Finest), die zeigt wie sich Superman und Batman das erste Mal treffen und die somit deren Serienuniversen offiziell vereint. Sämtliche dieser neuen Folgen wurden im Nachhinein der Batman-Zeichentrickserie zugerechnet. Filme Aus der Serie sind insgesamt drei Filme hervorgegangen. * 1993: Batman und das Phantom (ca. 73 min, DEU: Kino/VHS/Fernsehen, orig. Batman: Mask of the Phantasm: The Animated Movie) Ein maskiertes Phantom bringt in Gotham mehrere Gangsterbosse um. Alle halten Batman für den Täter. Während Batman versucht, das Geheimnis dieses neuen Gegenspielers zu lüften, wird er plötzlich mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontriert. Zu allem Überfluss taucht auch noch der Joker, Batmans Nemesis, wieder auf und setzt dem dunklen Rächer ordentlich zu. Erst kurz vor der Fertigstellung entschied sich Warner Bros. den Film aufgrund seiner Qualität ins Kino zu bringen. Da dies aber überraschend und mit zu wenig Werbung geschah, blieb der Erfolg auf der Strecke. Heute hat der Film dennoch Kultstatus. * 1998: Batman & Mr. Freeze – Eiszeit (ca. 62 min, DEU: VHS, orig. Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub Zero) Mr. Freezes todkranke Frau Nora benötigt dringend eine Herztransplantation, doch die einzige mögliche Kandidatin ist Barbara Gordon alias Batgirl. Als sie von Freeze entführt wird, eilen ihr Batman und Robin zur Hilfe. Doch um seine Frau zu retten ist Mr. Freeze bereit, über Leichen zu gehen. Der Film erschien zwar erst 1998, nachdem man die Serie 1997 auf einen neuen Zeichenstil umstellte, wurde aber bereits bedeutend früher in Auftrag gegeben und fertiggestellt. Die Verzögerung ist auf den Realfilm Batman & Robin zurückzuführen, der damals für negative Presse sorgte und das Studio es vorzog, diesen Film aufgrund desselben Bösewichts Mr. Freeze erst später zu veröffentlichen. * 2003: Batman – Rätsel um Batwoman (ca. 71 min, DEU: DVD, orig. Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) Seit Neustem sind Batman und Robin nicht die einzigen geflügelten Rächer in Gotham City. Die mysteriöse Batwoman hält in Gotham Einzug und geht dabei äußerst brutal gegen das Verbrechen vor. Sie hat es besonders auf den Pinguin abgesehen, der mit den Gangstern Rupert Thorne und Carlion Duquesne gemeinsame Sache macht. In den USA wurden zusätzlich drei Crossover-Episoden (im neuen Zeichenstil), nämlich der Dreiteiler "Batman in Metropolis" (orig. "World's Finest"), der parallel laufenden Serie „Superman – The Animated Series“ (2. Staffel) als Kaufvideo/-DVD veröffentlicht. In Deutschland liefen diese Folgen nur einzeln im Fernsehen. * 1998 (DEU: 1999): The Batman/Superman Movie (ca. 58 min, DEU: Fernsehen – einzelne Folgen, auf DVD in der "Superman" Staffelbox 1.2 erschienen) Batman und Superman nehmen gemeinsam den Kampf gegen ihre jeweils größten Widersacher, den durchgeknallten Joker und den durchtriebenen Lex Luthor auf. Ursprünglich wurde der Film als dreiteilige Folge der Superman-Zeichentrickserie produziert und ausgestrahlt. Erst im nachhinein wurden die Folgen als Film zusammengestellt. Synchronisation Für die deutsche Synchronisation wurde die HS Hamburger Synchron GmbH beauftragt. Spiele In Anlehnung an die Fernsehserie wurden vier Videospiele produziert. 1993 erschien für den Gameboy das Spiel Batman the Animated Series. 2001 folgte dann auf dem Game Boy Color Batman: Chaos in Gotham. Batman Vengeance, in dem man sich in der Rolle des dunklen Ritters auf die Jagd nach dem Joker und anderen Schurken der Serie machte, erschien im November 2001 in den USA für Xbox, GameCube, PS2, Game Boy Advance und PC, Herausgeber war Ubisoft. Die Story und der Grafikstil des Spiels orientierten sich stark an der Serie, so dass Fans hier zum ersten Mal selbst in die Rolle Batmans schlüpfen und eine weitere Episode in Form eines Action Adventure erleben konnten. Der Titel erschien 2002 auch in Europa. Zwei Jahre später (2003 in den USA und 2004 in Europa) brachte Ubisoft den Titel Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu heraus, ein Action Spiel, in dem man als Batman, Robin, Nightwing oder Batgirl neben einigen klassischen Gegnern Serie dem eigens für dieses Spiel geschaffenen Bösewicht Sin Tzu gegenüber treten durfte. Das Spielprinzip war ein anderes als bei Batman Vengeance und kann dem Beat`em up Genre zugeordnet werden, doch auch hier blieben die Entwickler dem einzigartigen Zeichenstil der Serie treu. Rise of Sin Tzu erschien für Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox und PC. Weitere Serien Nach der Serie wurden andere DC-Superhelden als Zeichentrickserie umgesetzt, die sich mit Batman zusammenbauen ließen und somit einen zusammenhängenden Gesamtplot lieferten. Dies begründete einen von 1995-2006 laufenden Franchise, der allgemein als DC Animated Universe (DCAU) bekannt wurde. Dazu zählen unter anderem folgende Titel: * Superman (1996-2000) * Batman of the Future (1999-2001) * The Zeta Project (2001) * Die Liga der Gerechten (2001-2006) * Static Shock (2000-2004) Batman of the Future 1999 erschien die Serie „Batman of the Future“ (Originaltitel: Batman Beyond), die etwa 40 Jahre nach der Originalserie spielt. Der Vater des jungen Terry McGuiness wird ermordet, während Terry selbst von einer Biker-Bande attackiert wird und unverhofft Hilfe vom mittlerweile stark gealterten Bruce Wayne erhält. So findet er heraus, dass Bruce Wayne einst Batman war und nimmt nun, vorerst gegen Bruces Willen, als Batman den Kampf gegen die Mörder seines Vaters auf. In der Folge Epilog der Serie Die Liga der Gerechten wird aufgeklärt, dass es kein Zufall war, dass Terry der neue Batman wird. Bruce Wayne wird hier in der deutschen Fassung wieder vom selben Sprecher wie in der Batman-Zeichentrickserie, Eberhard Haar, gesprochen. Die Liga der Gerechten Seit 2001 lief in den USA die Serie Die Liga der Gerechten, die zeitlich an der Handlung der letzten Batman( & Robin)-Staffel anknüpft. Diese Serie ist jedoch weniger als Ableger-, sondern eher als Crossover-Serie zu bezeichnen. Genau genommen ist die Serie einfach eine Zeichentrickversion der Gerechtigkeitsliga. Die Serie wurde von demselben Produktionsteam umgesetzt, das bis 2001 schon „Batman of the Future“ produzierte. In dieser Serie schließen sich Batman und Superman mit den Superhelden Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash und Hawkgirl zusammen, sowie mit dem letzten Überlebenden des Mars J'Onn J'Onzz (sprich: „John Jones“) alias Martian Manhunter, und gründen die „Gerechtigkeitsliga“ (in der Serie „Liga der Gerechten“ genannt), die nunmehr zusammen gegen das Verbrechen kämpft, ausgehend vom Wachturm, einer geostationären Raumstation. Die Serie lief bis Mai 2006 und erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit in den USA und mittlerweile auch in Deutschland. Die Serie wurde ab der dritten Staffel, die im Original den Zusatz „Unlimited“ bekam, seit Anfang 2005 in Deutschland auf kabel eins ausgestrahlt. Das Besondere an der dritten Staffel ist, dass die Gründungsmitglieder nun auch andere Superhelden wie Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary oder The Atom um sich versammeln, um gemeinsam gegen das Unrecht auf der Welt zu kämpfen. Auch hier wird Bruce Wayne in der deutschen Fassung wieder vom selben Sprecher wie in der Batman-Zeichentrickserie, Eberhard Haar, gesprochen. en:Batman:_The_Animated_Series Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:BTAS